Title suggestion needed
by THOSE stories
Summary: Eleazar feels left out, but in a sea of fights, who does he find a friend in after he thought their relationship was ruined? A bad summary and the story is actually quite different so give it a go (: feedback welcome. M for some bad language but there won't be in later chapters. Also i need a title so suggestions please :)
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong Eleazar?" I asked my husband. We were driving to the Cullens separately from the other three.  
"Nothing," he mumbled, studying his lap.  
"Honey you can tell me, it's okay," I assured him.  
"I'm just…I'm just thinking…"  
"About what?" I reached over and squeezed his hand.  
He hesitated and I thought he wasn't going to continue. "I wish I was closer to Demetri. I mean, he's my best friend and everything but we never get past the general guy stuff; you know, the teasing and small talk and the rest of it."  
I smiled and he rolled his eyes, knowing I was about to tease him. "You want to have a girly talk about feelings and stuff with your boyfriend."  
Even he giggled at that. "I guess." His smile faded. "It's kind of weird though; I think it would be awkward if we were like that. I like him and I would be sad if anything happened to him, but I wouldn't be devastated like Garrett would if something happened to Carlisle. They genuinely care about each other, we don't really. I don't think most guys do. They like their friends, but they wouldn't go out of their way to make them feel better. We care for the person, but not for the emotional being. We keep friendships on shallow levels… Those two don't. Guys keep relationships built purely on bullshit but they are different. Or Carlisle is different; me and Garrett do the whole mocking thing like the rest of them."  
I suddenly realised what this was about. "Aww, you're worried that you're going to be left out when the other two are together. That's so sweet."  
"No…Well yes I know I'm going to be an outsider when they're together but I'm not worried about it. I just wish I could talk to Demetri like I can talk to Carlisle, as in have a human conversation with him. He doesn't bullshit me like Demetri does, and when he does it doesn't hurt it's just fun. I actually trust him, he makes me feel good. He's…he's real. He doesn't build things on lies and idiotic behaviour."  
"Are you sure Demetri's your best friend then?" I asked, hoping he might think about it properly.  
"No but I don't even know Carlisle." He sounded a bit put out.  
"Sweetie, we've known the Cullens for a very long time. What do you mean you don't know Carlisle?" I laughed.  
He didn't find it funny. "I don't know him. I know nothing about him; I don't even know when his birthday is. I don't know his past; I don't even know what he likes doing when he's not working. I know nothing. The only thing I do know about him is that he hates answering questions; he can jump around them without giving an actual answer for hours."  
"I though you said he didn't bullshit you."  
"He doesn't. He doesn't lie to me; he just doesn't like talking about himself. I don't know, maybe he would tell me if we were alone and I asked him but I doubt it." He looked disappointed.  
"You want to have the same relationship with Carlisle as Garrett does," I pointed out.  
"Maybe." He sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway, I've screwed up what little friendship we had too much for it to get like that. Especially now Garrett's here." He looked at his lap. "What's the point? Threes a crowd. They won't want me with them; it'll be awkward."  
"Alistair's going to be there. There will be four of you, problem solved." I didn't quite understand his logic.  
He groaned. "That's even worse!"  
"How?" I chuckled. "By the way, you remind me of a teenaged girl, stressing over something like this."  
He rolled his eyes. "Because the three of them are so close, that's how." He gritted his teeth. "I hate Alistair," he grumbled under his breath.  
"Why, because he's getting in the way of your bromance?" I teased.  
"No, because he's an ass hole."  
"What has he ever done to you?" I laughed.  
Apparently it wasn't a joke. "He's just so goddamn mean. He screws with Garrett and treats Carlisle like shit."  
"They obviously don't think he's mean or they would stick up for themselves."  
"The one time I have ever seen Carlisle upset was because of him. Although, I think he is on okay terms with Garrett."  
I could tell he was pissed. "Calm down, Eleazar." I grinned. "But it is kind of sweet that you're protective over them."  
"I'm not protective. I just hate Alistair," he replied defiantly.  
I gave up on that side of the conversation. "So why cant you and Cullen be friends?"  
"We are friends, I think anyway. But a few years ago me, Carlisle, Demetri and Felix went…I don't even know what to call it, clumsily bashing our way through bush and then jumping off the side of a cliff. Carlisle was kind of on the outside the whole time; he knew the other two but not very well I don't think. He didn't really fit in with us. And Felix was just being a cock to him the entire way and I just pretended I hadn't noticed. I mean, what the hell is wrong with me? I should have said something and stopped him but I didn't. To make it worse I don't think Carlisle was feeling well and I should have made them stop or took him home or something but I didn't. God, what kind of person does that make me? I'm as bad as Alistair and Felix put together. I can't believe I was such an asshole." He sounded upset and when I looked over he looked close to tears. "It isn't fair, Carmen. I mean, I'm glad he's got Garrett because the rest of us suck at this friend thing. I'm surprised he wants to talk to me at all."  
"Honey, it wasn't a nice thing to do, but it's not the end of the world. If it happened a few years ago why are you so upset about it now?" I asked gently, squeezing his hand again.  
"Because… You know when we had that fight a month or so ago?" he asked cautiously.  
"Yes…" I preferred to forget it.  
"Well I thought that was the end of us. Like we were getting divorced. And I couldn't take it. So I ran away and ended up somewhere in Canada." His voice got quieter. "I rang Demetri. He told me to get over it and hung up." He swallowed hard. "So I called Carlisle. For some reason and I have no idea, why he actually let me talk to him. When my phone started to go flat he told me he was going to come and find me. I didn't believe him, but he did. He hugged me too. And then we sat like homeless people in a bus shelter for four hours until Tanya sent him a text asking if I was with them in Forks. I told him to say that he didn't know where I was. He walked back most of the way with me until we reached our hunting area and then he went home again. And I don't understand why because I was so horrible to him…"  
"See? He does like you, obviously more than you think. It'll be okay Eleazar, I promise." I rubbed his leg before putting both hands on the steering wheel. I could see the end of their driveway. Eleazar started hyperventilating.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleazar POV

"Why do you have to screw everything up?!" Alistair screamed at Carlisle. They were both standing in the Cullen's backyard. "Why can't you just be normal like everyone else on the planet?!"  
Carlisle flinched. "If you don't like me then why do you come here?" he asked. He appeared calm but I guessed it was a cover.  
Garrett was fidgeting nervously to the side of them, apparently unwilling to get in between his friends.  
"WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN CALM ALL THE TIME?!"  
"Why are you such a fucking ass hole?" Carlisle snapped at him.  
"_Carlisle Cullen,"_ growled Esme. He ignored her. The rest of the Cullens looked shocked. I think everyone was.  
"Well maybe if you would just listen for once we wouldn't have any problems," Alistair smirked.  
"I might if you weren't so stubborn," he shot back. Alistair gritted his teeth.  
"Can we um, not do this please?" Garrett asked quietly, coming to stand behind Carlisle.  
"Oh I see how it is. You're on his side. Fuck you too then. You can both go screw yourselves," Alistair spat.  
"I'm not taking sides," Garrett defended.  
"Grow up Alistair; this doesn't have anything to do with him." He was calm again.  
"No. It has everything to do with him! He's the only reason I even talk to you. I never liked you, Carlisle, I was forced into being 'friends' with you because Garrett's so goddamn attached to you."  
Garrett looked more hurt than Carlisle. He didn't seem fazed. "You don't think I know that?"  
"I HATE YOU!"  
"Well that's mature isn't it," he muttered.  
There was a scary moment where I though Alistair was going to punch him.  
"Garrett, I'm done with this. You're either friends with him or friends with me," Alistair told him defiantly.  
I could see Garrett panicking.  
"Don't make him do that, Alistair, it isn't fair."  
"It's perfectly fair. I shouldn't be forced to keep a fake relationship with some naïve child who wants to pretend everything's alright all the time. SHIT HAPPENS, CARLISLE! GET USED TO IT! WELCOME TO THE ADULT WORLD!"  
"Fine." Carlisle spun around and walked back into the house, away from the other two.  
"Carlisle-" Garrett started.  
"No he's right. Enough pretending."  
"But-"  
"There you go, my friend. The choice has been made for you," Alistair grinned, throwing his arm over his shoulder.  
"Get off me!" he pushed him and started going after Carlisle. "Oh come on, you don't even know him. He won't talk to anyone! He doesn't _want_ you to know him, Garrett. He's fake. Open your eyes. If he liked you that much he wouldn't have walked away."  
"Why did you do that though?" he asked quietly, stopping moving. He had his back to Alistair. I willed him to keep going.  
"Because I'm sick of him pretending to be your friend. I didn't want him to hurt you."  
I tried to figure out whether Garrett was gullible enough to believe that.  
"Carlisle wouldn't hurt me," he replied flatly starting to move again. Alistair could see that he was losing.  
"You don't know him, Garrett. You have absolutely no idea what he's really like."  
He froze again. Alistair smiled again.  
"If he did really like you, he wouldn't have walked away just now. And remember he turned down our little hunting trip to go and sit with Eleazar. Remember that?" he spoke like it was rational. "He chose somebody else over you and now it's only fair if you do the same."

It felt like someone had punched me. I couldn't believe he had left those two to come and find me, it didn't make sense. I hated myself for it now; it wasn't fair that he got in some kind of trouble for digging me out of a hole.  
"Will you please-" Garrett started. Alistair cut him off.  
"Think about it. I'm on your side, Garrett-"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?!" he exploded. Alistair shut his mouth. "And leave Eleazar out of this," he spat before disappearing into the tree line.  
"Useless god-for-nothing son of a bitch," Alistair muttered under his breath. I got the sense he wasn't talking about Garrett. He pointed at me. "You're lucky he likes you."  
Carmen growled at him and crouched. I held on to her tightly. "Let it go, love. That's what he wants," I whispered to her. She straightened again but gritted her teeth. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her in place.

The more I thought about it the more I thought it odd that Esme hadn't stuck up for her husband the way my wife stuck up for me. She had almost disembowelled Irina on more then one occasion for giving Carlisle a hard time even though he didn't seem worried about it. It was even stranger that she was standing her now instead of going to find him like Kate had immediately done to Garrett.  
"Esme, don't you think you should go and see if Carlisle is alright?" Tanya suggested like she had been reading my thoughts. She spoke softly but I could hear she was mad at her.  
"He brought it on himself. He can deal with it," she snapped defiantly.  
"Fine, I'll do it," she told flatly, dropping the niceties. Esme rolled her eyes.  
After a while I followed her inside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time since I came in.  
"I'm fine," he told her. His voice held no emotion.  
"Carlisle…" she grabbed his arm. "Don't lie to me."  
"I have to be okay. I don't get a choice," he pleaded with her. His voice shook. They stared each other down for a few minutes in a battle of the wills. "I give up, I can't do this anymore." He surrendered and tried to escape her.  
"Hey, it's alright." She hugged him and to my surprise he let it happen. "You don't have to be okay in front of me."  
He didn't break down like I would have. Instead he pulled away from her and sat on the bench, something Esme would have gone nuts over.  
"Are you aiming to get yourself in trouble with your wife too?" she teased.  
"We're divorced." He dropped it into the conversation like it was something that happened every day.  
"Carlisle! Why didn't you tell me that?" she scolded. It was the first time I had seen Tanya even faintly upset about anything.  
"Because it didn't-"  
"Don't you dare say it didn't matter," she growled.  
"Fine. It did matter and it hurt at the time but it doesn't now and I _don't_ want to talk about it."  
"Okay, but when did it happen?"  
"I don't know, four or five years ago maybe?" He started to go up the stairs. "I think she's with Alistair now, so that's kind of awkward if you really want to talk about something."  
"Carlisle," she shook her head disapprovingly. "How are you coping with all of this?"  
"I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about that either. If you want to make someone feel better, go find Garrett." He disappeared from sight.  
She sighed and looked at me. "He is the definition of difficult."  
"That's why you love him," I laughed. She looked at the floor. "Oh my god," I stopped laughing. "You do love him, don't you."  
"No I do not. He's just my friend," she said quickly.  
"Oh no. You love him," I teased.  
"Shut up or I swear to god I will kick you out of this coven." I was pretty sure she was kidding. She was bright red and I knew I had her.  
"I'll be good."  
"No telling Carmen either."  
"I won't. That would be hell for me too; she would want way more on that than I have." I couldn't help but giggled. She pushed me lightly, smiling.  
"I just hope it's not that obvious."  
"Aww come on. You two would make a cute couple," I winked at her.  
"No. No way." she covered her ears.  
"Isn't that what you want though?"  
"No. I want this stupid little crush to go away."  
"You mean your crush that has lasted for years upon years?" Edward asked, grinning from the doorway.  
"Oh no. Not you. Go away Edward!" she laughed nervously.  
"Hell no." He looked at me.  
"Don't you dare," she threatened. His smile grew wider.  
"This whole thing about liking me? Bullshit to cover up her 'crush' on Carlisle."  
"SHUT UP!"  
I chuckled and shook my head at her.  
"But I don't think it's a crush, I think she's more in love with him than anything."  
"Ugh. I hate you so much right now."  
"But I know who you don't hate," he raised his eye brows at her. She rolled her eyes and refused to look at either of us.  
"If either of you say anything to him, I swear to god, I will kill the pair of you," she threatened with a straight face.  
"Carlisle wouldn't be too impressed with you then, now would he?" he laughed.  
"You're so frustrating."  
He ignored that. "Also, I tried to bring up who he," he gestured to where Carlisle had gone, " 'likes', but there is no way he wants to talk about that with me. He's that guarded I can't even find it in his thoughts."  
"That's because as soon as Alice drags it out of you the entire planet knows," Carlisle murmured, coming in behind us again.  
"Do you ever stay in one place?" Tanya shrieked at him. "How much of that conversation did you hear?!" She looked panicked. He looked confused over her reaction.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," he teased her. They did the stare down thing again until he laughed and gave up. "My god you're determined sometimes."  
Edward snickered. "Is this Alice thing personal, Carlisle?"  
"Yes, it's entirely personal. You're scared of your sister." He stared to leave as they others came in.  
"Carlisle, we're not done talking about this! You can't go through all of this and be okay!" Tanya yelled at him over top of everyone else. "I'm still mad!"  
"You're always mad, that's why I love you. And yes. We _are_ done." It was obviously a joke but me and Edward burst out laughing as she glared in his direction.  
"Maybe one day he'll say that seriously," I teased.  
"Not kidding about the coven thing," she snapped. I snorted and went to find Carmen.

It was a few hours before Garrett came inside again, and even then he looked dejected. Nobody had seen Carlisle since he had gone up the stairs. Alistair was nowhere to be seen. Tanya was pacing, restless.  
"What's your problem?" I asked her, chuckling.  
"It's a cover; he's not okay," she replied quietly.  
"He seems fine to me."  
Edward shook his head. "He's masking his thoughts. He isn't okay."  
I frowned and Tanya sighed. Garrett looked at the floor.  
"It's Carlisle, he'll be fine," Emmett told us, rolling his eyes at our concern.  
Tanya looked like she was refraining from punching him. "Don't be an asshole," she snapped harshly.  
He held up his hands in defence. "Whoa, totally not looking for a fight. If you so worried, why don't you go and find him?"  
"Because he doesn't want to talk to me," she growled. He took a step back.  
"Well then, what's your problem?" he asked, exasperated.  
"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" she exploded.  
Garrett lent his forehead against his knees as if trying to block out the sound of all the arguing.  
"WHY CANT YOU ACT LIKE A NORMAL CONSIDERATE HUMAN BEING?!" she continued shouting at him. He smirked.  
"Aww, come on, be nice. You're upsetting Garrett." He reached down and patted Kate's husbands shoulder.  
"Don't touch me," he mumbled, shaking him off.  
Their bickering went back and forth between the two of them, their comments getting more and more hurtful, until Kate, Garrett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were also dragged in. I tried to decide what side I was supposed to be on. I didn't even know what they were fighting over anymore but the covens were divided.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Carlisle yelled over top of them. The room fell silent. I didn't realise he was even in the room. "Stop acting like children."  
"Tanya-" Emmett started to pin the blame.  
"Give it a rest, Emmett. Grow up."  
"But-"  
"No."  
"You're not listening," he whined.  
"That's because I don't care-"  
"But why not?" he interrupted.  
"Because I just want you to shut up is why," he snapped.  
Edward giggled so I guessed his thoughts must have been a lot more offensive.  
"Tanya-" he tried again  
"I don't care what she did." He walked away, indicating he was done fighting with him.  
"But-"  
"Right now Emmett, I like her a damn site more that I like you, so I suggest you stop this because I'm in no mood to argue with you. If you want to lead this coven, go ahead. Do it. I'm done," he growled. Emmett looked put out. Tanya watched the floor. Everyone else looked as shocked as I felt.  
"Be like that then," he muttered under his breath. Carlisle ignored him and I heard the front door close. Tanya sent him a look that said 'are you happy now?" and then went back to pacing. Garrett swore and went out the back door.  
"Well Tanya," Emmett started up again. "There you go; you got what you wanted. First you broke those two up," he pointed at Esme who shot him a disapproving look, "and now you've broken our coven up." He said it like she was a naughty child.  
Tanya didn't have any come back to that but she looked like she wanted to cry.  
"Our divorce had nothing to do with you," Esme told her gently.  
"WHAT?!" he exploded. "IT WAS PRACTICALLY HER FAULT!"  
"No it wasn't. If you had paid any attention at all Emmett, you would have known that." She sounded like a disappointed mother, which I guess she was.  
Tanya was still speechless. Carmen put her arm around her but she didn't seem to notice.  
"Come here," Esme took her hands and started pulling her up the stairs. "We're going to have a little talk about what really happened. It was in no way your fault."  
Carmen trailed after them and eventually went with them.  
"Eleazar, can you go find Carlisle?" Bella asked, apparently the only one thinking straight.  
I nodded slowly; a little bit afraid to see him upset. It was not something that I was used to. It made sense though, he had been there for me when I had been upset; it was only fair I did the same.

I slowly made my way out the door and into the woods, nervously chewing my finger nails.


End file.
